Trapped in Another World
by StripedSkittle
Summary: Two more than less ordinary girls suddenly find themselves trapped in a world of handsome elves, obnoxious Pokemon trainers, and dangerous yarn? Follow them as they complete test, trials and other side stuff that you'll read about. Okay so this is kinda a crossover of different games and it's just...yeah...something...Anyway Read and Review for my crazy sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is for my strange...less than normal sister. All I can say is Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Legend of Zelda...No.**

* * *

Melissa, dressed in her usual tight hot pink t-shirt and navy blue mini skirt roamed the halls, her light blue eyes searching for current boyfriend, she flipped her mid length chestnut brown hair and proceeded to walk in deathly dangerous heels. She was the most popular and obnoxious girl to ever walk the face of the earth.

Truth was she was actually thoughtful and caring she only acted like this to stay popular and keep her friends since they had all become the classic mean girls.

She was spacing out when she ran into Elenast Underwood. Elenast is the schools freak dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a black t shirt over and black shorts she had platinum blonde hair and forest green. She was extremely hyper but very serious at times jumping to unrealistic conclusions in the worst situations.

"Hey! Watch where you're going freak!" she screamed at her.

"Excuse me? Who's the freak here again? Elenast yelled

"Whatever just leave." Melissa dismissed with a wave as she saw her boyfriend come around the corner.

Melissa strode over to Marcus and gently kissed him on the cheek, Marcus than put his arm around Melissa's Shoulder as they continued on their way to class.

Meanwhile Elenast was already back at the class room holding her one of a kind splatter painted DS, she was playing one of her favorite games, Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks, while her classmates were slowly backing away as she yelled at the multicolored device.

"Dang it you Ice Chuchu! Freezing me again! Just wait until I BURN YOU ALIVE! **To. A. Crisp.**" she screamed threateningly.

As Melissa walked into the classroom, now holding Marcus's hand, she saw the "freak" screaming into the screen of a DS.

"Ugh, some people have no manners." She groaned out

"Its okay babe, lets just go take our seats.

As they took their seats at the front of the room the teacher, Mrs. Parker, walked in.** A/N: Did not like that teacher….**

"Sit down!" she yelled, even though the class was….already sitting down.

"DIE EVIL OLD CROW!" Elenast yelled from the back of the room still looking down at her DS.

"What did you say young lady!?" Mrs. Parker asked with a scowl on her wrinkled face

Elenast than looked up at the teacher then back down to her game pausing and saving it.

"I didn't say anything Mrs. Parker" she said with complete innocence.

"Are you calling me a liar little girl?" Mrs. Parker said with her signature scowl still in place.

Suddenly a darker aura seemed to settle around Elenast and she jumped up from her seat and flung the nearest thing she could at the teacher, a very large, very dense math book.

"DIE EVIL LADY! I HAVE VANQUISHED YOU!" Elenast screamed

As the book smacked the wall very near the teacher's head smoke started steaming up from Mrs. Parker's ears, she opened her mouth to say-

"Mrs. Parker can you please report to Principle Albarn's office immediately." A scratchy voice demanded over the intercom.

Mrs. Parker quickly composed her face to a pleasant mask before turning to exit the classroom but not before a glare the clearly stated "Behave….or else."

***TIME SKIP*** 1 hour later

Mrs. Parker returned to class room with the creepiest, happiest smile anyone had ever seen on her face.

"I'M RETIRING!"

Woohoo and About time's interrupted the class room's previous silence. But one voice stood out above all others...

"YES! THE EVIL WITCH HAS BEEN VANQUISHED!"

Everyone just sighed as the bell rang and they all dispersed to their next assigned classes.

The rest of the day went by without much unusualness, besides Elenast, and soon enough everyone was heading home, finishing homework, and then falling asleep preparing for another boring day.

But tomorrow two girls would begin the greatest adventure of their lives.

* * *

**Like it? WELL if you did and can find it in your kind hearts to review I'll love you forever! Maybe...no promises. But review if you want me to continue...though I'll continue anyway for my own personal amusement **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...this is for the one person who reviewed, GirlversionofRed**

* * *

Elenast woke up in a strange land that reminded her startlingly of Legend of Zelda.

"Where am I?" Elenast asked herself. Suddenly she heard groaning from behind her.

She whipped around, startled "ARE YOU A GHOST?" she shouted to the sky above.

"No…" A small and scared voice replied from the ground.

"Ohhh…It just you…" Elenast sighed in disappointment and turned around, walking in what she believed to be the right direction.

"Wait! We have to work to together, we have no idea where we are, we have to stick together!" Shrieked Melissa as she staggered up from the ground.

"YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO JUST FORGET EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME?"

Melissa looked down guiltily when her eyes suddenly snapped back up when a happy, bubbly "OK!" Exited the blonde's mouth.

"R-really?" Stuttered Melissa.

"Yup! Lets go!" said Elenast turning back and heading in the same direction.

Melissa sighed in relief, glad that Elenast was gonna allow her to tag along. She than turned and followed as the blonde hopped away.

The two girls walked side by side until they heard the sound of clashing swords. Elenast immediately started running towards it.

"ELENAST! COME BACK! It could be dangerous…" She trailed off seeing that Elenast was already sprinting towards the sound. She quickly took off running as fast as her legs would allow her. She stopped as she heard-

"WOOHOO! SOMEONE KILL SOMEONE!" No doubt it was Elenast, as Melissa slowed to a walk coming around a bend in the road to see a handsome elf with a green hat and a middle age man with a white headband battling with swords.

Melissa screamed as the handsome elf kicked the sword out of the man's hand and drew his sword up to what looked to be the final blow.

The elf whirled around "Oh, hello I'm Link and this is Rusl."

There was then an earsplitting scream…from Elenast "GAHHH! OMG I KNOW YOU!"

Link took a step back raising his sword, settling in a fighting stance.

"How? I've never met you." He replied coolly, though clearly confused.

"Cause…Video game…Uh, its kind of hard to explain." Replied Elenast

Link as expected replied "What in Hyrule is a video game?"

Elenast being who she walked up to Link, slapped him, and yelled " HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A VIDEO GAME IS!?" then proceeded to curl up in a corner crying, mumbling "…he doesn't know what a video game is…who doesn't know what a video game is…..what a cruel…cruel world."

Melissa thought this would be a good time to intervene seeing as Elenast was still crying and Link looked thoroughly confused.

"Hello my name is Melissa and my friend…um acquaintance over there is named Elenast." She said sticking her hand out for a handshake.

Link ignored her hand and looked back at Elenast, "Is she um...gonna be okay?"

Melissa looked at her fallen friend and sighed, "Yah, she'll be okay."

At this Elenast jumped up and hugged Link trapping his arms, "Wow! This is soooo cool!"

What Link didn't notice is Elenast's hand slowly inching down towards the sword in his.

As she snatched it she jumped back and yelled "VICTORY!" turning around and doing a strange dance.

Link suddenly snapped back into action and reached for the sword which Elenast swiftly avoided. After about 10 minutes of this Elenast finally dropped the sword as Link reached for it, he quickly sheathed the sword behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Link demanded quite annoyed with Elenast at this point.

"I really don't know" replied Melissa "Were trying to get home I guess."

Suddenly there was a streak of white and loud howl as a white wolf appeared. Elenast immediately leaped on its back.

"THIS IS SOOO COOL!" she yelled.

Startled the wolf took off running…with Elenast still on its back.

"ELENAST!" Melissa yelled for the second time that day.

Link looked between the strange girl riding away on the wolfos, and the other girl nearing hysterics. He sighed and turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You've got to help me find her!" said Melissa, her eyes brimming with tears.

Link looked at her and blinked, "Why would I help you?"

"Because you're a good person and you've got nothing else to do." Melissa argued with a straight face that said no back talk.

Link sighed again and with a quick nod of his head he turned to go retrieve his horse from Ilia.

"YAY! Thank you so much." said Melissa hugging him once again before following him silently.

****Back with Alison****

They were riding through the forest…fast, Alison was holding on with all her might. The wolf seemed to like her, in that love-hate kind of way. She vaguely wondered where it was taking her but she was having too much fun to care.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Elenast yelled

****Back with Link****

"This is so not cool" groaned Link as Ilia gave him a lecture about the condition he had returned his horse to her.

He turned to Melissa, "Guess were making the journey on foot."

Melissa groaned, good thing she had her sneakers on. She had a feeling this was gonna to be a much longer adventure than either one of them thought.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope ya'll did **

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
